Zerureusu
|Ailments = (?) |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = (?) |Signature Move = (?) |Habitats = Tower |Monster Size = (?) (?) |Monster Relations = Rathalos Azure Rathalos Silver Rathalos |Generation = Frontier }} Zerureusu is a Flying Wyvern species first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier G for the Wii U and PS3 (Monster Hunter Frontier G3 on PC). Little is known so far about this creature, other than that it inhabits the Tower and is capable of using new element called Light and/or maybe Thunder element attacks. __TOC__ Physiology Zerureusu is a bipedal flying wyvern with mainly ash-white coloring and strange crystal/spikes formations that exhibits inner blue glow similar to Cherenkov's Radiation that are distributed evenly across the shelled surface of its body, with exception of the lower neck, underbelly and wing membranes. Unlike the usual Rathalos species, there's few noticable physical difference starting from head down: *The spikes on its wings are shorter and larger in number. Also, instead of started growing from metacarpus area on which a normal Raths grows, the spikes started from radius bone area. *The tips of its phalanx (fingers turned into wingtips) are more developed and looked as they have been sharpened to have a cutting edge, much like a Nargacuga's. Especially prominent are the hatchet-like structure in place of two spikes normally owned by Rathalos-kind. *The wing membranes are decorated with a scretched hexagonal pattern. The rims of the membranes also exhibited the same patterning, ended in making an allusion of a bird's wing instead of a wyvern's. *Its tail is of a larger proportion compared with other Rathalos species', and of different shape, lacking visible thagomizer and ended with a stout, sharp crystal on the tip. *Based on the trailer, Zerureusu leaves trail of blue particles like Shanthien when flying. Abilities Based on the trailer, Zerureusu is capable of using Light element attacks. It will also have a trail of red light from its eyes while Enraged similar to Nargacuga. Other than the attacks it exhibited in the trailer, such as the Dive Bomb, Zerureusu has a brand-new attack when it can immediately perform dubbed as Light Blast Rain (source needed) after the unique landing style. Zerureusu can also, based on the images in official page, grow its heads' and legs' spikes to empower its attacks. As the new trailer here, its moveset now incorporates Sweeping Elemental Beam that can be performed both on air and on ground, an earth-mowing attack named after the phenomena Earthquake Light (source needed), along with the ability to shoot its wing spikes' out and sending orbs of light using those acting as lightning rods. Behaviour *Unconfirmed Habitat Based on the trailer, Zerureusu has so far only been seen in the Tower. Game Appearances In-Game Description Notes *Zerureusu isn't the same species as the other Raths or the Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern). However, it is a completely different species closely related to them. *Though more distantly related, Zerureusu continues the theme of Rathalos and Rathian subspecies being counterparts, its white and blue colour scheme being almost diametrically opposed to Rathian Unknown Species' black and red. *Similar to Shanthien, Zerureusu leaves behind a trail of blue particles when flying through the air. Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monsters Exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier